Electronic devices such as laptop computers, cellular telephones, and other devices may be used in a variety of different ambient lighting conditions. Changes in ambient lighting conditions can impact a user's ability to effectively use an electronic device. If, for example, a display in a device is exposed to bright daylight, a user may find that the display is too dim to view unless display brightness is increased to compensate.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide an ambient light sensor for an electronic device that can effectively gather ambient light information.